I'd give anything for you
by attackingtitans
Summary: A JeanMarco fanfiction that will probably hurt your heart.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled.

A jeanmarco fic.

I looked around the University of Trost disorganised and lost, I wondered to myself what life here would be like. It was that moment when I stumbled into a thin, somewhat dark haired gentleman which sharp looking eyes. He glared at me as I apologised, I found myself drawn to his face. He had a very prominent jawline. "You look a little lost, I haven't seen you around before." He said in a forgiving tone. His look was very misleading, I was not expecting that. I scratched my head as I smiled timidly at him before saying "I'm Marco, and yeah I'm new here and I can't find my dorm." I wasn't very good at speaking to people so I was rather impressed with myself, because I hadn't stuttered or choked on my words. He nodded to acknowledge my situation and said "I'm free right now, I could show you around, you know…if you'd like me to?" I couldn't help but notice him blushing slightly at this point. It made me grin. My eyes brightened and I replied with a maybe too eager sounding "yeah, I'd like that!" We set off down what seemed like a never ending corridor lined with dormitories.

As we were walking he looked at me and asked "So which section are you staying in?" I looked at my hand where I had written the name and dorm number. "Sina, dorm 24E" I read. He nodded in approval and I looked at him and I couldn't help but smile. There was something about him that I liked, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it just yet. I realised that I didn't know his name, so I asked "So, what's your name?" He looked puzzled for a moment and then replied saying "Oh shit yeah, I never told you my name! I'm Jean." We got to a staircase, which I presume is where my dorm is. Great, I thought to myself. I hate stairs. Jean then pointed out room 36E and said "That's my room, if you ever get lost…again." He grinned and giggled as he said it. I found myself very fond and attracted to Jean already. He then turned a corner and pointed to my room and asked "Do you know who you're sharing a room with yet then?" I looked at the ground and then looked up and said "I have this room all to myself." He looked at me with envy corrupted eyes and continued to tell me how lucky I am.

Jean had left about an hour ago and I'd managed to sort most of my stuff out by now and went to look around the place. As I walked round the corner, I saw Jean and supposedly his friends chatting outside his dorm. He called me over. _Oh my god, he noticed me. For goodness sake Marco, you sound like a virgin school girl. _I shook my head and returned to reality and waved at Jean before approaching them. He was stood with a girl and a boy of them they both introduced themselves to me "I'm Connie, a friend of Jeans." He was small and bald. Then was a girl stood scoffing potato chips into her mouth as if they were going to vanish. "I'm Sasha and I like food" she said with a mouthful of food. Jean rolled his eyes, and looked over to Sasha and said "Great first impression, twat" smiling at the food fanatic. They then asked where I was heading to and I shrugged. "I was just going to look around I guess." Sasha pushed Jean towards me and Jean blushed. _He's so fucking cute. _He ruffled his hair and offered to show me around. I'd be a fool to turn him down so I nodded in agreement and we set off to explore what was to be my new home.

We found out where all of my classed would take place the following day, and got a bite to eat and found out that we had music together. Jean plays the bass. _I bet he looks hot playing it…WHAT THE FUCK MARCO YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM. _Jean was blabbing on about some party at a girl named Ymir's on Saturday and invited me to go with him, as he was allowed to take a friend. We exchanged numbers and said that we would see each other tomorrow.

I got home and slumped in my bed and all I could think of was him, Jean. I couldn't help myself but to smile at the thought of him. What if we became closer, best friend's maybe…or maybe something more?


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning I found myself rubbing my eyes, getting dressed and heading off to music class early. I sat at the ancient looking piano and began playing a new song that I had composed. I began to get lost in the music and wasn't aware of my surroundings. I finally finished my piece when I heard something. I turned around and seen Jean, clapping and smiling. He made his way over to the piano and sat beside me. I felt his hand brush against my thigh lightly I resisted the urge to blush. "Play that again please, Marco?" Jean almost whispered. My eyes met his for a moment or so before I continued to look down at the keys below me. "Why?" I asked in a curious yet timid tone. He smiled softly at me and said "I really liked it, it made me feel really calm and content." I blushed slightly and began playing the mellow tune again, glancing up at Jean every few notes. He looked so peaceful. I kind of wanted to kis- _Marco stop it. _I finished the song and looked at Jean with a comforting smile. "What's that song called?" He asked. "Oh I haven't named it yet." "Y-you wrote this?" Jean said, raising one eyebrow. I nodded and felt pretty proud of myself. I then felt a gentle pat on my back as Jean got up. He said "Some talent you got there Marco." with a big grin on his face.

Our petite teacher walked in with her light brown hair falling just above her shoulders, she didn't look very old. She smiled at me and introduced herself. "My name is Miss Ral, but you can call me Petra." Following behind her was a small smart looking man, he didn't introduce himself. He sat at the back of the room, with a blank expression on his face. Petra introduced him to us "That's Levi, my boyfriend and he will be observing the lesson." She then asked what instrument we all play. "Bass!" Jean shouted out confidently. I smiled at him. Miss Ral then asked Jean if he would demonstrate his talents to the class. Jean played a rock song, and it was amazing. I was so shocked at the talent he had hidden. A brown haired boy with bright green eyes, challenged Jean and began playing guitar. Petra shouted at the boy. "Eren, why are you always so competitive? Why do you always have to be better than Jean?" Levi looked at Eren and giggled. Those of us who noticed were surprised in the sudden change of expression. We completed a few compositions and left for lunch.

Jean had plans with Sasha and Connie for lunch, so I went to the cafeteria and got a meatball sub. I heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Marco! Over here, come eat with us." It was Jean, he had saved a seat for me between him and Sasha. I sat comfortably between the two. Sasha looked at my sandwich and her eyes appeared to be glowing. "Wow, that looks good." She said as she was trying to keep her drool in her mouth. "Would you like it, I'm not all that hungry anyway.." Sasha nodded as I handed her the sub. "Thank you Marco!" She said sounding very pleased. Connie was rather quiet and nudged Sasha and they both said their goodbyes and left to go buy more food. There was only me and Jean left, and he had finished eating. I checked my timetable and I had no other lessons that day, and neither did Jean. I decided to be courageous and ask Jean to come to my dorm and stay the night. To my surprise, he was overjoyed. "I'd love to, we could play games and have guy talks and get to know each other better!" I laughed as I began walking to my dorm. "You sound like a girl going to her first sleepover, Jean!" I said, still laughing. Jean blushed. " I just think it'll be fun" he said, with a smile on his face. We both began walking to my dorm, when we laid our eyes upon an unusual and puzzling sight…


End file.
